Kise Ryota X Reader: Forget it
by Kiru Twins
Summary: You are a girl with a cool attitude, yet Kise wants you to be bubbly like him. While doing so, he finds out dark secrets about this girl (you). (Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday, pupils were starving for freedom as the final bell rang. Today was also the day where Kajio's famous basketball team and the school band had to stay back for practice.

"(Last name)-san, could you go to the school storage room to get more violin strings?" The teacher called you as you exit the music room heading towards the storage room.

You walked inside the storage room only to find a tall blonde carrying a box. He noticed you and smiled, "Hello~ Just gonna bring some basketballs to the gym~"

With your cold attitude, you glanced at him, "Like I care." As you bend down to carry your box of strings, the boy said, "Geez, you're so mean~"

You give him a glare of annoyance, as he backs off with his box.

You brought your heavy box back to the music room, only to notice that it was actually a box filled with basketballs! "That blond must've took it." You muttered to yourself as you ran towards the gym.

When you were about to enter the gym, you heard the coach yelling at the boy, "You idiot! These strings can't bounce! What are you? Mozart?" At this moment, you stepped in calmly, saying, "Sir, he mistook our strings for basketballs. Please return the strings to us, we have the basketballs in our music room." The coach hit the blonde's head while asking him to take the box of strings to the music room and retrieve the basketballs back as extra training.

While you and him were on your way, he engaged small talk with you.

"Say, aren't you (L/N) (F/N)-san?"

You nod.

"Wow! I'm a huge fan of your musical artworks! And they way you play the violin! Genius!"

"I never knew a model like you knew how to fanboy."

"Y-y-you know me?"

"Kise Ryota."

"And you don't fangirl over me?"

"Why would I fangirl over such an ugly donkey who can dunk?"

Before he could defend himself, you already reached your destination.

"Ah, Kise-kun! Place the box here, okay? And the basketballs are over there~" The teacher with a gentle voice.

Kise bowed at the teacher in apology, and carried the box back to the gym. Before he did so, he smiled at you, "Nice knowing ya~ (Last name)-cchi~"

"What did he call me?" you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmhmmm ~" Kise hums as he opens the door of the music club "Yaho! Teacher, can I enter the music club~?" he said, while giving the teacher his application form.  
>The noisy clubroom suddenly became silent, awkwardly silent. But in a split of a second , it was full of chit chattering and screams of the fangirls.<br>"Haah?I am going to be in the same club with this cocky donkey?!How unpleasant..." you though to yourself.  
>"Everybody please get back to where you were , I'll deal with him" without a second of idleness , everybody does as what you say, probably because your the well-known music composer and a strict yet furious manager.<br>"(Last name)-cchi!" Kise shouted happily while waving his hands.  
>You couldn't take it anymore and stomped furiously towards him .<br>"What are you doing here?" you said with a calm and gentle to calm yourself down by breathing slowly. You wanted to shout at him but your voice was just too gentle.  
>"Well you see , this is what happened..."<br>xxx  
>"Ummm, Kise-kun , seems like you don't have enough co-curricular points to graduate to your 3rd year "Kise's teacher said, while shaking her head continuously.<p>

"Haaah? Are you sure teacher ? 'cus I work really hard on basketball..."

"That's the point, you can't just rely on basketball. All of the students in Kaijo needs to participate in at least 2 clubs to have enough co-curricular points."

"But... everything is too easy for me to master..."

"Hmmm... what about musical instruments? Music needs skills and talent to master , not everyone can become a musician!"

"Ehhhh , really? Well come to think of it , I never played any musical instruments , well it's worth to try..."  
>xxx<br>"...so that's why I joined this club," Kise finished.

"Aaaaah... Hope this cocky donkey ... cocky model , or whatever won't mess up my life," you thought to yourself.

"Okay... so what instrument do you intend to play?"

"Don't know."

"What? You don't know?" you clapped your palm on your face "There must be something you want to play right?"

"Nope~ I don't have an instrument I want to play , I just wanted to...join the club to get enough co-curricular points~."He said while he turned around and hide away his face. You careless, he isn't an important person in your life anyway, what he does and talks about doesn't involves you anyway, unless it's about the club...

You gazed at his hand and his hand seemed very strong indeed, not less expected by a basketball player, you thought.

"You can control your strength right? Since you're a basketball player..."

"Yep~!"

"Maybe you'll be fit for playing the drums."

"Oh really? Yaay~ (last name)-cchi knows me best~!" Kise said with a quite cheerful face.

You didn't really cared about what he said if it isn't about music and thus you completely ignored what he just said , leaving him pouting as you lead Kise to the Drums.  
>xxx<p>

As you were teaching Kise the basis of Drums, suddenly, Tsukiyo called to you.

"Umm, (last name)-san. I have some trouble on replacing my violin strings, since it's my first time doing it, can you help me?"

You looked around and saw nobody free to help , they were all managing their own stuff . You had no choice but to help her.

"Sorry, Kise-kun. I need to help her . Please wait for a moment." you said while dashing off to help Tsukiyo .

"Oh, okay (last name)-cchi~!" he answered.

xxx  
>"Here you go, Tsukiyo-san." you handed over her violin carefully after you finished replacing the strings.<p>

"Hey, (last name)-san! Could you pretty please play a song for us? I haven't been hearing it for centuries!" Koji shouted.

"Yeah yeah! I haven't been hearing (last name)-san playing violin since last year," other members of the music club added.

You didn't want to play it. You held your palm tightly and wanted to refuse. But you didn't want to upset your friends so you accepted the request, forcefully. You held back your painful memories and told yourself it's okay , it doesn't matter any more , you thought.

You took a deep breath and started playing the violin. The ambience of the clubroom became very lightly and stressful. music had the magical power to chase away everyone's anger, hatred, stress and unhappiness.  
>Everyone was amazed. And of course, including Kise.<p>

xxx  
>You put down your bow as you finished playing the violin. Everybody applauded. You smiled bitterly as you gave back Tsukiyo's had that bad feeling again. When you finally let go of that feeling, you had to pick it up again. Reality is cruel , you thought.<p>

"(last name)-cchi~," Kise ran towards you and smiled "You were amazing!"

"Oh thanks," you smiled bitterly.

"(last name)-cchi?"Kise followed you as you left the clubroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You were packing your belongings as a familiar voice rang behind you ears, "(Last name)-cchi~! Can I walk you home today?"

You shrugged reluctantly.

"Yeepee~! I get to walk the Goddess of Sounds to her musical heaven~!"

"Who even gave you that idea?" you look at him in curiosity.

"Oh come on, you are amazing at music! I can't believe that you could the violin so well, that posture! ..."

You didn't listen to him blabber about music because you were too focused to the ground, walking only made it worse.

You pick up your pace a little, hoping that Donkey could get a hint.

"Oi, (Last name)-cchi~! Don't walk so fast!" he panted.

You ignored and kept brisk walking.

"(Last name)-cchi, what happened today?"

"Certainly nothing that concerns you." you said coldly.

"Don't be like that, (Last name)-cchi~!"

Your dull expression didn't change.

"Okay, okay. I've got a joke, want to listen to it?" he smiled.

You nodded.

"All right! There was this old man that lived across this boy who ..."

You weren't listening at all, _What kind of sister am I? I should have.._ Your thoughts were interrupted by Kise's loud voice, "Get it? The boy was his son! A-ha!"

You forced a smile and a few ha-s, and hee-s.

"Hey, (Last-name)-cchi, are you okay?" he put his sweaty palms on you shoulder.

You nodded and said, "Kise-kun, my house is just a few blocks away, you can go home now."

"Eh? Why?"

You coughed, "My parents wouldn't want to see me with a boy."

"Ah, is that so?" his smiled, "Okiee~! Jaa~!"

After he skipped away, your eyes reverted back to locking itself on the ground. Your body was there, but your soul was at the location of the incident.

It all started in middle school, you were a second-year student, whilst your younger sister was a first. She always thought of you as an idol, dreaming of being just like you, a talented musician, composer, conductor, you name it. Every morning, you'd either be woken up by the clarinet practice or her violin. To be frank, she was very diligent, just not talented.

[FLASHBACK]

You were in your room, writing the new school anthem. Your younger sister barged into your room.

"Heeeeellllloooooooo~"

"What is it, (Sister's name)?" you said with a friendly tone.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a new song, that's all."

"I've never seen you practice your violin lately." she had a bitter smile.

"That's no need." you said lazily.

"You know, I've been working hard lately, and you're my idol. Do you wanna listen to me perform? I have my own composition already!"

"(Sister's name), when you're older okay?"

"Honestly..." she looked down at her composition in her hands.

"Yes?"

"Why do all the music teachers like you so much?"

"Nonsense! They like you too!" you said, trying to comfort her.

"You don't even know." her cheerful smile faded.

You were speechless.

"Remember while we were at the music contest last year? I heard an old man tell his son, 'This is the young one, the elder one is so much better!' And you know what his son replied, 'They are sisters, but one is the Goddess of the Sounds and the younger one can't even play a decent song nicely!'"

"Where did you here that, sister?"

"Don't call me that! You don't think I don't know? You never wanted me to succeed!" her eyes her moist.

"Sis, no,"

"Just, sh-sh-sh-shut up!" She ran away in tears.

You ran after her, you were not a good sort of a runner, constantly falling down or getting tired. Obviously, she was like the speed of light. Zapping through streets any lanes, making it more confusing with pedestrians and vehicles in your way.

Finally, you were at the busiest streets of Tokyo, Shiroi Street. The cars there were through the speed limit, as it was the movie of Fast and Furious. She knew she couldn't make it pass me as I was catching up already. She was at a dead end, she'd either cross the streets or go home with you. She shut her eyes, and crossed the road blindly.

The chase stopped. It ended. She wasn't ever gonna come home with you forever. You were coated in your own sister's blood, as you watch her feeble body getting ripped up right in your eyes by a huge truck. Her head rolled and stopped next to your right foot. It was the end of the chase. Forever.

"What elder sister am I? I should've listen to her song! I should've encouraged her more! I should've..." You said to yourself.

[Back to present]

You regretted letting Kise go, without his bright aura, your painful memory only freshened itself even more. Making the sensation if the raindrops on your skin feel like your sister's blood. Traumatized for years, you always held the grudge to pick up that violin. The bow was just like a long sword, the strings were like blades.

It rained even heavier, you were soaked. You never ran for shelter. You let it mask your tears.

_What kind of sister am I? I should have suggested her composition for the school._

That painful thought repeated itself in your dark mind.

Out of the blue, you felt an umbrella over the head, and a familiar voice, "You might catch a cold if you keep taking showers this way."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?" you slightly tilted your head up to see who is that faithful person. It was Taichi Takeya, your senior and also your crush.

"Taichi-senpai..."

"Umm , (last name)-san , you face looks pale..."

"Oh...that's embarrassing." You quickly looked away from Taichi and covered you face with your hands, refraining from letting your own crush see you in your pathetic state. "Ah, I better get going senpai, thanks for the umbrella." You said in a weak voice. You felt dizzy and sick, however you kept pushing yourself to run back home, but it didn't work.

"(last name)-san, you really don't look good, should I bring you to the hospital?"

Suddenly, your vision became blurry."(last nam-)-" was the last word you heard before fainting to the ground and becoming unconscious.

xxx

'Huuh, where am I?" you said, feeling drowsy as you rub your your vision clears up, you found yourself staring at a white ceiling, you can smell a scent of disinfection. It didn't feel comfortable at all. Probably because of _THAT _incident between you and your little sister. Even though her ruined body can still be fused to a piece, you can't forget how your sister was covered with a white sheet, of course. But your thinking was interrupted by a particular someone.

'Ah... (last name)-san you're awake? Good to see" Taichi walked into the room with a jug filled with water , he pours the water into a clean cup and continues "When you suddenly fainted like that, it scared me to death, good thing the doctor said it was just because your tired... you want to sleep for a while?"

You shake your head slowly to mean "no". You're tired and you cannot say a , you stay quiet.

"Hey, (last name)-san... actually..." Taichi spoke up, but it was interrupted.

Suddenly, the door slammed open by a tall blonde and you probably know who that is , it's Kise!

"...it was Kise-kun who carried you to the hospital" Taichi finished.

"(last name)-cchi~ Did you know that you were soooo heavy? You seem slim but you were actually that heavy? So unbelievable!" Kise said, rudely.

_THAT BRAAAAT! _you thought. Immediately, you got out of the bed and used your hand to hit his head. Surprisingly, it didn't injure your hand.

"Owww! (last name)-cchi that hurts" He said, pouting. You didn't find it cute at all, but annoying.

"Kise-kun looked so scared and frightened when he saw you fainting, he ran as fast as he could and kept shouting your name, haha." Taichi said.

"Sh-shut up, senpai..." Kise turned to another direction where you nor Taichi can see his face. That made you and Taichi feel puzzled.

_Ah, so it was that brat who shouted my name that time,_ you thought. You felt some warmth when Taichi said how Kise was when you were fainting. Because you didn't have much friends who cared about you so much, you felt happy. _Looks like he isn't a really bad person, maybe I should treat him nicer..._ you though.

xxx

The next day, you gained the permission to leave the hospital. Kise came to accompany you when you do some procedures before you leave the hospital.

"Kise-kun thanks for accompanying me." you smiled, bitterly. Because you wished that Taichi accompanied you,_ but having a companion is good enough already, I shouldn't be that greedy_, you thought.

"Ehhh, (last name)-cchi? You don't seem really happy to me...you don't like being with me?" Kise kinda frowned.

"Nope, well having an acquaintance accompanying me is good enough." you smiled, a bit more cheerfully than just now.

"Wait...acquaintance? Awwww..." Kise frowned a bit more, but when he saw a better smile of you, his face lighten up, slightly.

xxx

It was Friday and everything in your lfe resumed to normal. It's also time for the music club's practise .

"Wow Kise-kun, you mastered all the basics of drums, that's quite fast and unexpected for a newbie." you said with a satisfied face.

"Waaah, I was praised by (last name)-cchi! Hurray!" Kise answered cheerfully with a smile.

"What about I treat you to something? As a congratulations gift?"

"Of course! But it's quite unexpected for you to treat me to something, (last name)-cchi~!"

"R-really? But aren't we friends now?"

"R-REALLY WE ARE FRIENDS NOW?! NOT ACQUAINTANCES?!" Kise shouted with a shock face.

"Ummm, yeah... but please don't shout that loud idiot!" you said embarrassedly, a bit.

"Yaaay! We are now friends!" Kise said with a smile, a bitter smile. But you didn't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

"As a friend, you can choose what you want to eat." you said as you felt your money in your pocket.

You had to face it you were completely broke. Yet, you didn't want to admit it.

"Do you have a budget?" Kise teased.

"Just because I don't have a job doesn't mean I don't have savings, you know." you punched him playfully.

"Hmmm..." Kise scratched his head, "How about this?"

Kise pointed at the fanciest French restaurant in the entire Tokyo. The cheapest side dish could easily pay you the water bills and electricity bills.

You cried bitterly in your heart, because you obviously couldn't afford that. You suddenly saw an ice cream stand pass by, and the thought hit you.

"Kise-kun, these fancy-schmancy restaurants take up a lot of time. How 'bout something cheap and quick?" you smiled.

"Eh?" he tilted his head, "You're smiling?"

"What?" you blushed a little, "Sh-shut up, I always smile."

"Okay, okay, (Last name)-cchi." he rested his arm on your shoulder, "What do you have in mind though?"

"Watch and learn, Donkey." you said as you bought two vanilla ice creams.

"(Last name)-cchi," he said while taking his ice cream, "You should have told me you were broke."

"Shut up and eat. " you said, "At least you have something to eat."

Kise chuckled, "Right, right. Thank you~!"

Both of you started to dig in.

Kise suddenly started giggling.

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

He took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped the edge of your lips.

All of a sudden, your face heated up. You didn't know why. _Am I blushing? I don't even have a crush on this guy! How am I blushing?_

Kise noticed the sudden heat on your face and said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"O-o-of course I am!" you stammered.

"Reeeally?" Kise said, "You've probably gotten sick when you were in the rain that day."

"Shut up! I'm not a little baby who gets sick in the - *A-chuu!*." you sneezed.

"Uh oh.." Kise said like a kid, "Looks like you're a little baby after all~!"

You used your knee to attack his stomach, "Who's the baby NOW?"

Kise almost vomited his ice cream, "I'm gonna puke if you keep doing that!"

You grinned, "And I'm gonna keep attacking you if you keep teasing me like that."

"Uwaaaaah! You're so meeeeeeeean!" he rubbed his lightly injured tummy.

You laughed. Seriously though, you normally don't laugh because you laughed like a horse who has just got spanked by its master in the bottom.

"(Last name)-cchi~! Your laugh is so cute~!"

You used your hands to clap your mouth in embarrassment.

"Laugh again, (Last name)-cchi!"

You refused.

"I notice that you only laugh when I get tortured," he said.

Before you knew it, he was slapping himself.

"Idiot! How could you slap yourself? You-you-you a-hahahaha!" you couldn't help it, you burst in laughter.

"Yay~!" Kise smiled, "(Last name)-cchi laughed again!"

You nudged him with your elbow to show annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tada~ It's curry rice and some side dishes~! Is it good~? "Kise asked while placing the sunny side-up egg on a plate and placing it in front of you.

"Itadakimasu." you clap your hands gently._ Hope this is good, _you thought. You scoop some rice along with a bit of curry and place it in your mouth._ Gulp! Y_ou swallowed it.

"I-It's so good!" your eyes sparkle in delight. You finish the remaining food on the table. "_Woooow, it's kinda like I am in a 5-star restaurant!"_ you thought.

"Yay! I am happy that you like it!" Kise smiled cheerfully. "I bet (last name)-cchi can't cook~" Kise-kun said with an evil grin.

"I know h-how! Just a-add hot w-water into the cup noodles then I can eat!"

"That's absolutely not cooking though!" Kise said shaking his head continuously "No wonder you're so thin, (last name)-cchi!" he continued. "It kinda br-breaks my heart though..." Kise added while covering his face.

_Huh? Breaks his heart? This is probably what a friend feels like to see his friend so broke, I guess... but why is my heart beating so fast? And... why does my cheeks feel so warm?...__This is probably how you feel for your own friend, I guess... That makes my heart heat up, y_ou thought. You are kind of an amateur when it comes to differentiating friendship and love, because you do not have many friends and you're not really sociable.

"Oh... and (last name)-cchi. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Looks like you are hiding something from me..."

"Mmm...yeah, I guess I can tell you, since we are friends"

You told him everything that happened between you and your little sister. You described how you felt while you place both of your hands on your tilted head and cried. He tried to comfort you but it wasn't enough.

"(Last name)-cchi, the past is the past. You are now in the present. Even how painful it is, you must face reality. It's okay though, because you have me by your side, I am your good friend. If there is anything you want to vent out or something, you can always find me, I'll hear you out patiently" Kise said maturely.

"Sniff, o-okay, thanks Kise-kun!" you said. It somehow made you feel a bit better, Kise's words are like your remedy.

Suddenly, Kise stands up and sits in front of you, on the floor that is.

"Huh? Kise-kun?" you are completely puzzled.

Kise started making some weird and funny faces. Which makes you laugh really hard.

"Aaah! (last name)-cchi finally smiled! And it's so cute!" he said smiling and poking your little cheek.

You learned karate and had a strong self defence. Without knowing, you punched him on the forehead.

"Owww! (last name)-cchi!" Kise whined while rubbing his forehead.

"Oh sorry Kise-kun!"

"Hey (last name)-cchi!" he points at his forehead and continues "Give me a bandage"

"Haah? It doesn't look like I did much damage...did I?"

"You did! And it really hurts!Oh my god I am gonna die already!"

"Aaah, fine fine."

You take out a bandage from your backpack and give it to Kise. "Here" you said, unpleasantly.

"Put it on for me."

"Eh?"

"Pleeeeaaaase (last name)-cchi!"

"Ugh, fine!"

You lean towards him slowly, but something stopped you. Suddenly Kise uses both of his hands to pin you down. "Ehh?You..." you heart beat rapidly and your cheeks became really red. Out of the blue, he tickles you. "Pfft...Hahahahahahahaha!" you stopped blushing and laughed, since you are ticklish. "Kise-kun you brat!" you screamed while laughing. You quickly sit up.

"Uh oh." Kise sensed danger.

You grinned evilly and started chasing after Kise. Kise ran as fast as he could. You couldn't catch up to him because you're legs are shorter than his' .

xxx

You two are tuckered out from chasing and running away from each other. Kise and you sit on the couch after the chase around.

"Let's go to bed now."

"Okay...But firs-" Kise immediately falls asleep and his head lied on your lap.

"Ki..." you couldn't response immediately because his face was too cute, it made you blush. "_What...why am I blushing? The person I like is Taichi-senpai not Kise-kun!" , _you thought.

"Kise-kuuun! Sleep in the guest room please~!" you tried to sound girly and attractive as you shake Kise awake, gently.

"...O-oh." Kise blushed.

"...you sound so cute, I feel like hugging you." Kise continued.

"Uhmm? I can't hear youuu~." Here you go again...acting and sounding like a girl in front of Kise. _What...what's wrong with me?!_

"!...No-Nothing! I'll go sleep now! W-... In the guest room!" He rushed off and went into the guest room to sleep.

"W-wait Kise-kun! Dooo youuu want a nightliiiight?~" you rushed off with him and opened the door gently, probably because you don't want to act boyish and rude to him anymore.

You found Kise sleeping comfortably and snoring.

_"He's asleep...so cute! Kyaaaaaa3... Hey I found out something Kise-kun, I fell for you, I am in love with you! I wish we can become lovers. But.. what if you don't feel the same way? Our friendship... will it end? NO NO NO. I can't be greedy. If I don't confess my feelings it will surely stay this way right?... I rather let it be this way..." you thought._

_Hey the person I love isn't Taichi-senpai anymore, it's you, Kise-kun. I love you..._ You smiled as you left the guest room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, as you got out of bed, you smelt something divine, something heavenly, something you haven't smelt in years. You stepped out of your room in curiosity.

"Ohayo~! (Last name)-cchi~!" Kise greeted, "Why are you up so early?"

"Eh?" you tilted your head, "We have school today, don't we?"

"It's a Saturday!"

"Oh! No wonder!" you smiled as you looked at your living room. It was sparkling clean! You gasped, "Kise-kun! Did you do this?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong? It's not good?"

"No, Kise-kun. It's perfect!" you exclaimed, "My house hasn't been this clean since I was 5!"

"I'm glad you liked it." he smiled.

"Say, Kise-kun," you glanced at his eye bags, "Where did you find time to do all this?"

"Oh.. Just took about 5 minutes. No big deal." he smiled.

You glanced at the over-piling cans of energy drinks in the waste basket, "Kise-kun, you shouldn't have..."

"I had time anyway~!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I also brought your laundry to the dry cleaner's place too, I'll pick it up later."

"Kise-kun, I can't -"

"Shh.." he placed his slender fingers on your lips, "The dry cleaning's on me."

You stunned for a second, then said, "Are you sure? I could seriously pay for it."

"Yeah, I still have some money on my modelling job. But hey, I made breakfast."

_So that's where that smell came from!_

On your plate aligned a sunny side up egg, two sausages and French toast with a piece of half-melted butter. Next to it was a bowl of freshly cut fruits and a cup of coffee.

"Kise-kun!"

"You need more?"

"No, this is amazing! What about yours?"

"I've... eaten already. Thanks for your concern, (Last name)-cchi~!"

"No you haven't!" you said as you cut parts of your breakfast and gave it to him on a plate.

"No, it's okay, (Last name)-cchi."

"Eat it." you said as you shoved the half of your sunny side up egg into his mouth.

He quickly swallowed it, "(Last name)-cchi, you shouldn't feed me, you're too skinn-"

Before he finished, you forced the the spoonful of diced fruits.

He was flushed, so were you.

"Look Kise-kun, you can't be so nice to me, okay?" your tone became gentle.

He shake his head, "I like it when I'm nice to you."

_What does that mean? Does he really like me? Is he confessing now? Should I beg his pardon? It would be really awkward..._

He snapped your thought, "Wanna hangout today?"

"Sure thi- *a-chuu!*." you sneezed.

"Looks like your immune system finally broken down. You should stay home today."

"No, it's all righ- *a-chuu!*"

He suddenly stood up, and carried you bridal style and placed you on the sofa.

"K-K-K-Kise-kun." you blushed.

"Wait here, I need to make a phone call." he took out his phone as he walked somewhere further.

You were the musical type, listening was definitely your speciality, so you decided to eavesdrop from the long distance.

"Yeah, sorry Kurokocchi. I can't make it. Can you tell the others too? Yes, tell Midorimacchi that I'll give him the lucky blonde hair tomorrow at the park. I know, sorry." he cut off the line and walked back to you.

"You have an important errand to run?" you said as you sat up.

"No, no big deal." he smiled.

You decided to tell him the truth about eavesdropping, "Kise-kun, I heard it. Go meet Kuroko-kun and the others, I'm fine."

"Was I THAT loud?"

"No, but I have a sensitive ear." your face got pale as you sneezed again.

He took a blanket and put it on you. He also took a stool and sat next to you.

"Lie down." he said as he gently pushed you down.

"Aren't you going to meet Kuroko-kun?"

"No, I'll accompany you here."

"But I can't do anything. I'll waste your Saturday."

"You said it yourself, you can't do anything. So I'll be here to assist you." he said as he stroked your hair.

You blushed harder.

"I'll go get you some hot water and some chicken soup." he walked to the kitchen.

You couldn't believe yourself, only yesterday you were still craving for Taichi to live next to you. Now, you were more than happy for Kise to be here.

Before you could think of anything else, you've already fallen asleep.

x x x

"(Last name)-cchi..." he shakes you gently.

"Huh..?" you slowly open your eyes. To your surprise, his face was right in front of yours.

"It's lunch time. I made you chicken soup."

"You cooked it from scratch?"

"Yeah! I hope you like it." he said he slowly fed you.

The warmth. You didn't know whether it came from the soup, or Kise.

Time suddenly passed like rockets when you were with him. You finished the bowl of soup, even though it only felt like 5 seconds to you.

Kise held your hand and rested his face on the back of it. His face was extremely warm, or was it because your hand was cold?

"(Last name)-cchi.." he pouted, not letting your hand go, "Your hand is really cold..."

"Well, your face is really warm.." you didn't dare to use the word "hot" because you were afraid that he might take it the wrong way.

You suddenly fell asleep. As you did, Kise kissed your forehead, without your acknowledgement.

"Sleep well." he whispered.

x x x

As soon as you woke up a few hours later, you saw Kise asleep, next to you on his little stool. You were definitely touched. The more he did all of these little action, the more you were crazier for him.

Kise felt you moving, and woke up immediately.

"(Last name)-cchi..." he said as he rubbed his eyes, "Do you need a cup of water?"

You smiled, "The real question is, do YOU need a cup of water?"

"I'm fine.."

"Go take a nap, I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"(Last name)-cchi, I can handle it. A couple of energy drinks will do the job."

"You can't keep drinking those things, Kise-kun."

He patted your hand and got up, "It's okay.. It's time to pick up your laundry! Be back in five!" he rushed out.

You were flushed, you weren't sure whether you should make the first move or not. Besides, you still have Taichi.

As you thought, you received a message from a classmate saying that Taichi has a new girlfriend already.

Well, now it's all down to Kise. You sat up, and saw Kise's phone. Now was your golden opportunity!

You quickly unlocked his phone with ease, knowing that his password was is birthday.

You opened his Messages. All his texts goes to the Generation of Miracles members. _Doesn't he text any girls?_

Looks like he was completely pure.

By the time you were snooping through his Camera Roll, you heard the door being unlocked. You quickly put his phone back.

"(Last name)-cchi~!"

"Hey, Kise-kun."

I'm so sorry (Last name)-cchi!"

"Why?"

"The cleaning lady didn't use your favourite flavor!" he bowed down and looked away in guilt.

"What? That doesn't matter!"

"Really? But the last time you said that you would smell like raw fish in the market!"

You got up and walked to him, "What flavour is this?"

"No, you shouldn't stand." he picked you up and placed you gently on the sofa.

You were completely flushed.

"By the way, (Last name)-cchi, are you feeling better?"

"Much better." you smiled as you lied down.

"Sleep." he said he stroked your hair.

You nod and you closed your eyes slowly. With him around, you never had any nightmares. You felt safe with him, like nothing could hurt you any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Kise opened his shoe box and a bunch of love letters poured out of it.

"This might be a new record..." Kise said as the love letters fall down to the ground and make a mini mountain.

"Are you cocky or something?Oh, wait! You are cocky!" You said shaking your head.

"Meanie!" Kise pouted.

"Hey, do you like anyone?" you continued, trying to hide your nervousness.

"Y-yea I do" Kise blushed like a tomato.

You suddenly felt extremely nervous when Kise told you that. You can hardly breathe nor walk. You felt like breaking down and cry_... OH NO! MY FIRST LOVE ENDED! WAIT I NEED TO ASK HIM WHO IS THAT PEEP, I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! UUUU~_

"(first name)cchi? Why are you trembling?"

"Huuh-uh? No no! B-by the way... who do you like?"

"... it's a secret"

"! You got to tell me! I AM YOUR FRIEND RIGHT!"

"O-only friends?" Kise pouted again.

"W-well...l-... best friends then?"

"YAAAY! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" Kise shouted, not quite cheerfully and smiled bitterly, but still, you didn't notice.

"That is not the point! SO WHO IS IT?"

"Hm! You want me to tell you?"

"U-uh yea! Because I am curious, duh."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy Kise. He got a bitter look on his face. "Only curious?" Kise asked again, twitching his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."

Kise sighed."Jeez, I hoped something beyond that."

"Huh? what did you say?"

"N-no! Nothing..."

"What about I set up some tasks and if you complete them, you get to know who's my crush! Deal?"

"...OK! DEAL!"

xxx

The next day, you opened your shoebox and found a letter. You opened it curiously.

_Yo (first name)-cchi! The tasks are now starting!_

_Now, go to the place we first met._

The storage room was the first thing you had in mind. Without delaying a second, you rushed there.

xxx

At the storage room door, there laid a letter "Y".

"Y...?"

You flipped to the back of the letter "Y" and found another puzzle.

"Uggh this is way easier than I thought."

_Go to my shoebox_

"EASY PEASY!"

xxx

You found the letters "O" sticking on the shoebox.

"This is too easy! That Kise is just so dumb! "

You once again flip over the letters. It said:

_Open my shoebox, wear the outift and come catch me._

"Huh?"

You open up a costume and see a maid outift in there.

You froze for a second and slammed the door close. You grumbled fiercely. As you were about to kick the shoebox, a note fell down.

_(first name)-cchi, if you don't do thi last request ... it's a 100% NO ... for telling you my crush~~!_

"KISE YOU BASTARD!"

xxx

"Uggh, it's so frilly..." you sighed.

"Woah is that ('last name)-san?!" "Woaaah!" "She's so cute!" "(last name)-san is so cute!" everybody in school started some chit-chattering as you walk past them.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came ringing into your ears.

"(last name)-cchi!" It's Kise Ryota all right! And he was in a butler uniform, all the girls of the school were stunned. as for you, you were already fed up with Kise.

"KISE I FOUND YOU! NOW TELL ME THE ANSWER!"

"Didn't I say catch me? You can either wrap your hands around my waist or catch me gracefully with your own two hands! I weight 77kg though!"

"KIIIII-" As you were about to groan again something stopped you.

"KISE-KUN! (LAST NAME)-SAN! STOP RIGHT THERE! HOW DO YOU GUYS BREAK THE SCHOOL RULES!?" a few teachers spotted you and Kise's attire. Well wearing something else instead of the school uniform is against the rules anyway.

Kise suddenly threw roller skates and some safety gears to you and suprisingly, you were able to catch it. "Hey (last name)-cchi, wear those and run away!" Kise said. You nodded and quickly put on them.

"But I won't let (last name)-cchi catch up to me either! We are in the middle of the puzzle's mission anyway!" Kise said and went off with his skateboard.

"Mhhmmm! Okay!" you said as you grinned.

Suddenly, a classmate of yours spilled a bottle of water, causing the floor to be slippery.

"Aaah! Sorry!" the classmate apologized.

"Why? All of these times" you clapped your hands on your face.

"GO GO (last name)-san! FIGHT FIGHT (last name)-san!" everybody cheered. _Ah... Is this friendship? It feels so warm... BUT WAIT IT ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS I GOTTA RUN!_

As when you were running, some of our classmates gave you a little push to cheer you on, but it turned out to something unexpected.

"Woaaah!" you were slipping and almost falling own, but suddenly... a special somebody saved you!

"Ah! Thank you Kise-kun!" Kise grabbed hold of you and dashed along the hallways.

"No need to thanks (last nae)-cchi~!"

You were caught up by the spur of moment and your true feelings slipped out.

"Hey, Kise-kun, you are such a donkey but you're my donkey, so... I like you!" you blushed but you felt happy when you let your true feelings out. You smiled. _Even if he doesn't like me, at least I confessed._

Kise's ear turned red. He turned around smiling and said "D-donkey? That's meaaan! But ... I -"


	9. Chapter 9

Time was running out. Your weight wasn't exactly as light as a feather. Kise was panting like mad. You were doomed. Both of you were in inappropriate attires, and the disciplinary teachers were chasing up.

"Kise-kun! Go faster!" you shouted.

"I'm trying my best, (Last name)-cchi! You're not as skinny as you think!" he panted.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" you started pulling his hair.

"Ow! This isn't making me go any faster!"

Both of you were basically surrounded, because the ground floor was where all of the teachers dwell, as if it was a zombie apocalypse.

"Okay, (Last name)-cchi, hold on tight, we might need to duck." he grinned.

You blushed as you grabbed hold of his black suit.

"Here we go~!"

He then heroically ducked dangerous construction objects. Correct, your school was renovating the end of the hall, which was located near the school pool.

"Hey, kid! You're not supposed to be here!" A construction worker yelled.

"Sorry, sir! I have a life to protect!"

You suddenly felt so fragile. Kise was doing this not to save his title as a "Teacher's Pet", but he was saving your butt!

He finally broke past the last piece of wood plank that was dividing the building and the infamous pool.

"We could've died!" you screamed in horror.

He then hugged you closer, making you blush as if you were a beetroot. You finally had a chance to breathe in his scent. To be frank, he possessed an incredibly masculine aroma. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Kise's hair slowly, slowly swaying through the breeze and he blinked at you. _Such manliness~_

Before you snapped back to reality, you were already at the verge of slipping into the pool. You shut your eyes as you bury your face into Kise's chest.

And, SPLASH!

"Hahaha! Wasn't that an adventure?" he said, still carrying you, bridal style.

"A-A-A-Adventure? You almost costed my life!' you yelled.

"Don't get mad at me..." he pouted.

That adorable pout. You almost forgotten about it when you started seeing him as a manly hero.

"Donkey!" you said as you splashed some water at him. Missing terribly.

He splashed at you back. Not forgetting that he's a basketball player, he made his shot 100% accurate. Critically damaging your face. (Not really)

"How dare you?"

Before you knew it, it was a tragic battle of water-splashing.

"I wanna go home. I'm cold." you got out of the pool.

"You're cold? Here have this." he took of his suit and put it on you.

His scent forced its way into your nose. Again, you were pleasured by it.

"Th-Th-Thanks." you stammered.

"I forgot about the teachers!" he exclaimed. Without even asking for your permission, he carried you up in the same form, and went for the run. The two of you fled and went home, not a word escaping both your lips.

x x x

The next morning, as expected the two rebels were in the disciplinary master's office.

"I am very disappointed in you, Kise-kun! And you, (Last name)-san would know better!" he yelled.

Both of you started laughing.

"This is not funny! This is very important!" the vice disciplinary master snapped.

"I am extremely sorry for yesterday, (Last name)-cchi and I sincerely apologize." he bowed and pressed your head so you would bow too, still resisting the laughter.

The vice disciplinary master said, "Just let them go, since they are THAT sorry."

The disciplinary master grunted, "Fine, but don't do it again. Because if I catch you, you're dead fish! You hear me?"

The both of you nodded, and walked out causally.

"Hey (Last name)-chi..." he spoke softly.

You turned around.

He reached in his pockets and gave you a small piece of paper that said, "U".

You blushed furiously. You cleared your throat, "U?"

"Didn't you keep the previous hints?"

"I did.."

"And didn't you hear me yesterday?"

"I didn't, sorry."

"I'm gonna say it loud and clear, so listen well."

You gulped.

"I like you, (Last name)-cchi."

"Kise-kun..."

"Do you feel the same for me?"

At that current point in time, you were trembling in fear. You didn't know how to respond. It was the very first time someone ever said that to you. Now it's even a famous model and basketball player.

You decided to play it cool, "I have to go to class. I'll tell you next time when we meet again." You put both your hands in the pocket and left coldly, like how the two of you met. Deep down you really wanted to hug him and tell him you really do, but you didn't want to make yourself so cheap.

[After school]

You were tired and decided to take the train home. You walked to the train station, and lined up to get your ticket, only to recognize a tall blonde inside the station.

You bought the tickets, and walked like a badass pass him, not even making eye contact.

"(Last name)-cchi," he called, "Lazy to walk?"

You turned around and shrugged.

"What's with the ice?" he teased.

"I was always this cold."

"Are you still mad about yesterday? Sorry for getting you lectured and everything.."

"Whatever. At least they didn't call my parents."

"Hahaha! (Last name)-cchi sounds so cool!"

He was so cheerful again. Like nothing happened at all 8 hours ago.

"Which train are you taking?"

"Train C."

"Same here! We could sit together and play Rock, Paper and Scissors! Woohoo!"

"You're such an idiot." you said as you walked towards the terminal.

"Wait up!"

[In the train]

"Let's sit here! Do you want the window seat?"

You nodded as you sat down.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Kise then said, "You haven't given me your answer."

As you were about to speak the conductor made an announcement, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen, we are now going through some bumpy tracks, please buckle up your seat belts. Thank you."

The atmosphere was drowned with noises of bumping and squeaking.

"Kise-kun, I like you."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I LIKE YOU!" you screamed into his ears.

"I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

"I LIKE YOU, YOU DEAF DONKEY!" you blushed.

"WHAT?" he yelled, "YOU ARE TOO SOFT! SPEAK LOUDER!"

You got extremely pissed so you satisfied him by pressing your lips onto his. His eyes widen in astonishment at your sudden action of affection.

After a while, the train reverted back to its normal self, quiet and calm. The two of you detached the kiss as he stared deeply into your soul.

"(Last name)-cchi, do you know what the Kaijo Basketball Team's motto is?"

"What?"

"To always return the favor." he then pecked his lips onto yours.

"I love you, Kise-kun." you said as you gave him a hug.

He hugged you back, as he whispered into your ears, "I've always loved you."

You were flushed, "R-R-Really?"

"Yeah.." His arms still wrapped around you, "At first I thought you like Taichi-senpai."

"So.. That day when I was in the rain, you were the one that called Taichi-senpai?"

"Well, I thought you were mad at me.."

"Looks like I didn't choose the wrong man." you chuckled lowly as you once again owned his lips.

**x-Entended ending-x**

"Hey (first name)-cchi! Remember that day you confessed to me?~"

"Uhh, yea. Wait! I thought you confessed to me first!" you blushed.

"Y-yeah...Hey that's not the point!" Kise coughed and blushed "To be honest, when you said "I like you" for the first time, I already heard it."

"R-R-R-R-RYOTAAA! YOU BASTARD"

"Wh-whoops!" Kise ran as you chased after him.


End file.
